Andrés kare wa maitsuki kimasu
by UshicornioCozmico
Summary: Es por lo que toda mujer debe pasar, sufrir y soportar. (Viñeta de regalo para Fer)


**Disclaimer:** solo la trama me pertenece xD Lo demás es del Sr. Kishimoto. ¡Ando feliz por el SasuSaku cannon que nos dan!

* * *

 **No al plagio**

* * *

Andrés... el que viene cada mes.

* * *

 ** _Mes SasuSaku día doce_**

* * *

Llevaba algunos días sintiendo mi cuerpo extraño. Sí. En las noches me atacaba un dolor en la espalda baja que se me quitaba hasta que me ponía en posición fetal. Por las tardes, cuando me agachaba en los entrenamientos, pararme era un suplicio horrible; me quedaba trabada y tenía que enderezarme de poco en poco.

La conclusión que había llegado a mi mente me estaba aterrando, tenía miedo de que fuera eso. Ya que siempre en las pláticas de mi mamá con sus amigas se expresaban de él de muy mala forma… ¿Sería posible que ese hombre me estaba empezando a torturar?

La voz de Kakashi-sensei nos hizo detenernos; miré con cuidado a Naruto y bufé al ver que el dobe estaba de cabeza colgando del árbol, todavía no aprendía a caminar sobre él. Desvíe mi mirada a Sasuke-kun y me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que él me estaba observando, pero me miraba con el ceño fruncido el… ¿trasero?

Me puse más roja que un tomate, sin embargo, no podía con la emoción de llamar la atención de Sasuke-kun. ¡A lo mejor me diría que por tener buen trasero me haría su novia! Podría restregarle en la cara a la cerda que Sasuke-kun prefería mi trasero…

—Mmm… Sakura —me habló Kakashi-sensei.

Salí de mi ensoñación al escucharlo y, a regañadientes, quité mi atención de Sasuke-kun. Asentí dándole a entender que siguiera en lo que tenía que decirme. Lo vi llevarse una mano a la nuca y la otra a la barbilla como si pensara en cómo decirme algo.

—Creo que se acabó tu enteramiento por hoy y te daré libre los días que ocupes en tus asuntos femeninos.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me estaba hablando y se lo hice saber:

—¿ De qué habla, sensei? —Lo miré ceñuda. Iba a contestarme cuando un dolor en mi bajo vientre me hizo llevar mis manos a él y doblarme hacia el frente.

Era como si agarraran dos palillos y te los enterraran, para luego, jalar hacia abajo sin ninguna consideración del dolor que estabas sintiendo. Después, sentí como si algo se hubiera desprendido y saliera por… _ahí._

 _Oh por Kami-sama._

No podía ser cierto… ¡Era una pesadilla! ¡Ese hombre no podía estar haciéndome eso!...

—¡NO! —grité asustada. Cabe decir que Naruto terminó por caer del árbol gracias al grito y que tanto Kakashi como Sasuke me miraron con confusión y miedo.

—Sí, Sakura. Y estás un poquito… ¿manchada? Eso. Manchada en todo tu falda… —Y fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de que mis hormonas revolucionadas lo atacaran.

Me lancé sobre él para golpearlo por su inconciencia y vergüenza que me estaba provocando. ¡Hombres brutos que no tienen respeto hacía una indefensa adolescente en su primer periodo! Lástima que Sensei era experimentado en los ataques sorpresas, no pude tocarle un pelo. Desapareció. Y cuando volteé para desquitarme con los otros dos, sí señores con Sasuke también y Sasuke a secas, gracias, ya habían seguido el ejemplo de su maestro. Inteligentes. Idiotas con inteligentes instintos de sobrevivencia.

Desde ese día la aldea tenía muy contados mis periodos, porque cualquiera que se atreviera a llevarme la contraria estaba condenado a una impredecible Haruno hormonal: se podía poner a llorar desconsolada, andaba con una sonrisa radiante y tenebrosa o terminabas en el hospital por sus golpes. Maldecían a Tsunade por contagiarle su fuerza.

Y esa es la historia de mi vida, nunca se metan con una mujer cuando anda en sus días. Es la peor tortura que puedas tener.

* * *

 **Jajajaja xD a veces pienso que mi sentido del humor es muy raro. Lo admito si no le encuentran el chiste a lo que acabo de publicar, sin embargo, así es mi mente y siempre escribo lo que ella quiere.**

 **Fer esto es para ti, mi bella. Y no te preocupes, que también tendrás un Dramione de mi parte *-***

 **¡Gracias por sus lecturas, peques! Se me olvidaba decirles que tengo un fic de terror que subí en el cumple de Sakura xD es de tres capítulos... Igual de raro, eso no puede falta en lo que escribo. Se llama: para dulce, la sangre es ideal.**

 **inesUchiha.**


End file.
